Slowly But Surely
by DysfunctionalFreak
Summary: Two years after the destruction of The Grid, Sam and Quorra return to help the reconstruction and find things a little different than they remember. Eventual Zuse/Sam. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this should be a fluff, but I really don't want it to be...anyways, it's an EVENTUAL Castor/Sam story, but I don't want it to be for a long time, because I'm weird like that. We'll see if I get that far. Haha. Oh, and sorry for the short chapters.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRON: LEGACY! Seriously, I would love to, but, well, you know.

Chapter 1 – The Return

XXX

"We have to go back," Quorra stated.

This was no surprise to Sam; he'd been thinking the same thing for the last few weeks. It was two years since they had been in The Grid; two years since he'd faced trials like no other to defeat Clu: two years since he'd seen his father die in front of his eyes and destroy his creation in a moment. He and Quorra had turned ENCOM around, returned it to it's former glory. So it was high time to restore The Grid. Whatever was left of The Grid, anyways.

Sam nodded to Quorra, then headed over to his father's bike, while she got on a slightly smaller version of his. Sam never bothered with cars, but as they lived in the city, it made perfect sense to get Quorra her own. It had only taken her a few days to get the hang of riding.

The ride to Flynn's arcade was a silent one. There was no shrieking laughter into the wind, or cussing at the cops. The solemn minutes inched by like hours. Even Quorra didn't enjoy the wind in her hair as she usually did.

Sam slid the card of The Grid's data smoothly into the ancient computer; it was a miracle the piece of junk still worked. Still, it booted up nicely, whirring softly. It sounded like an old friend. Quorra's brow furrowed as he hacked into the system. The thought of going into such an unkind place was almost scary.

The flash of light that brought them to The Grid was nearly anticlimactic. They left the arcade, not looking at each other, not knowing what to expect. Would there be anything left? Or would a new uprising have started? The questions swirled around.

Sam had to blink from the light, and instinctively shoved his hand in front of his face. Streams of neon decorated buildings, lined streets, accessorized vehicles. All the colors of the rainbow were there – though no red or orange, as far as he could see. Worker programs of all shapes frenziedly constructed roads that stretched into the night. Alleyways were full of programs that were, to use an old quote, "preoccupied". Others simply strolled down the streets, greeting friends, doing shopping. But the one thing that struck Sam was the complete lack of guards, or any sort of Clu henchmen.

"So your father really did destroy Clu, didn't he." It wasn't a question. Quorra must have been thinking along the same lines as Sam.

He turned to her, tearing his eyes away from the reconstruction. "So then, who's in charge, if not Clu?"

"That would be me." Replied a familiar, smooth, but perfectly unexpected voice.

XXX

Hope you like! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Hello Again

XXX

"Zuse," breathed Quorra.

How could he be alive? But here he was, in the - well not flesh exactly, maybe in the data...? Closest thing to living as he could be, anyways. Greasy, dyed-white hair, perfectly formed body, white skintight clothing, incessant smile. "But I saw you-"

"Get blown up? That was all an act, darling. Someone like me really wouldn't disappear just like that, would I?"

But Sam wasn't given a lot of chance to respond as he was swept away. Gem smiled slightly, quietly following them. "Here we are, home sweet home. Now I know you two have loads of questions, but I must ask that you wait patiently as I have much to do. We can talk for _hours_ later, but now is not the time. Would you be so kind as to lead our dear guests to their rooms?" He instructed Gem, then flitted away to who-knows-where.

The 'home' itself was nothing less than a skyscraper, typical of Zuse. It was outstanding to every other building by it's elegance, made of what seemed to be a black marble streaked with every color. Except red and orange, of course. It made sense – no one wanted more reminders of Clu.

Sam and Quorra were led across endless hallways, up winding staircases. How anyone could remember such a complex system was beyond either of them, but for the moment neither cared, minds full of wonder and confusion.

Gem stopped abruptly at a doorway lined with flawless crystal, unique to all the others. She placed her hand on the door and it swung open, apparently only to her touch. "The Master will see you in while. Feel free to relax or sleep until then," was the her only words from her mysterious smile.

The door closed and they were left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Waiting

XXXX

The room was oddly typical of that of a hotel - if the hotel in question was five and a half stars, and fifty years in the future. It was twice the size of the garage Sam used to live in, perfectly neat, and had two king-size mattresses. The color scheme was bland, a stark white, but the furniture made it look classy. A small refrigerator overflowed with bottles of the blue liquid everyone drank in The Grid.

"Premier," Quorra whispered as she cradled one. "This kind's rare. Don't drink too much or you'll get drunk," she warned Sam. He'd assumed it was a type of alcohol, and now she'd proved it; thank goodness. A little wine sounded wonderful right now. He grabbed one of his own and uncorked it casually, walking out to the deck for a breath of fresh air. He leaned against the wall and drained half the bottle in a gulp. Even that made his head woozy; it was like a diluted, sweet whiskey. Perfect.

For the first time since he'd arrived, he looked, really looked at the world. There was no wind, but that was no surprise being all made of data. If there was a temperature, it would be around 75 degrees, but he somehow doubted there was even that. The people – _programs_ - he forced himself to remember they weren't living. The programs all seemed to be more happy, playful, or at least more content then before. And -

"Didn't I tell you to not drink too much?" Quorra had wrapped her arms around him from behind. "But it really is amazing, isn't it?" He could tell she wasn't talking about the alcohol. Over the last two years, the two had improved their relationship greatly. Not in the way of romance, but she had become like a sister, one who understood him perfectly. For a while, he'd thought they might just naturally get together. Her, beautiful and kind, him, 27 and lonely. But it wasn't meant to be. She found a boyfriend, and he still hadn't fallen in love. How long was it going to be...? Maybe he really was getting affected by the drink, thinking all these things.

The two jumped as the door slammed open. "The Master is ready for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Finally

XXX

Again, the trio wandered up the building. The higher they went, the louder sounds became, sounds that translated to music after a while.

Gem spoke again. "Zuse has recreated his bar, End of the Line, while you were gone," she explained.

"Ah, here you are! Come in and have a drink, won't you?" Zuse reappeared. As he opened the doors, the music became louder than before. It was familiar, but still strange. The Grid always did have the oddest music.

"Sounds gre-"

"We've had enough, thank you," Quorra interrupted him, batting her eyes at Sam, causing him to glare. She really developed an attitude lately.

"Well, then. Let's move away from the speakers, shall we? It's rather loud over here. At least we don't have to sorry about being overheard this time," Zuse led the way with his cane.

They sat down at a table made for kings. "So, questions?"

"What's been going on for the last two years?" Sam demanded, impatient.

"Two years?" Zuse's eyebrows went up. "That's interesting. It's been many, many cycles for us. As for your question, though, we've been rebuilding. Clu was gone, and the city was in ashes. Everyone looks to their elders in times of crisis, and so Gem and I directed the recreation, of, well, everything. Did quite splendidly, didn't we?" We grinned. "Next question!"

This time, Quorra asked. "How did you survive? I heard Clu destroyed you."

"I thought I had already answered this one, didn't I, Gem?"

She picked up his slack. "My Master predicted that Clu would try to destroy us after we gave him the disk, so he planned an escape ship for the both of us. We flew off to the country to wait out the destruction of Clu."

At least someone gave real answers.

"Next question. Oh, and DJs, won't you be a dear and change the music? It's getting old. Put on something _exciting_." Zuse spoke above the group.

The last question was the most important. "So what can we do?"

Hope this is still interesting! Please review, it's nice to know people's opinions, get help in writing, and know what people want me to write. I don't write very often, but I'm in a writing funk. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Sucks To Be Me

XXX

I haven't had a disclaimer in a while, and Castor's been begging me to let him, soooooo-

"Tron; Legacy does _not_ belong to DysfunctionalFreak. The author just has a little fun twisting our personalities-"

"And our sexualities."

"Aww, come on Sam! It's all in fun!"

"Not fun for me."

"..."

XXX

It seemed there was little for them to do, in fact. The programs had everything handled, and there was no one to fight, fighting being their best assets. So what were they to do?

"Dance, honey. Relax, let your hair down. Oh, pardon me, Quorra."

"So we came here for nothing?" Sam yelled, making everyone stop and stare at him.

"It's alright, Sam, we can just go back," Quorra told him, warily.

"Tch," he stalked out. Why did he feel so irritated? It's not like he of all people didn't like partying. And it really wasn't like they'd been waiting there forever.

Deep down he knew why, though. It really, really hurt to know for certain the truth. That he father had died. Over the last two years, he'd held in the back of his mind the idea that maybe, just _maybe_ he hadn't died, just appeared to have. But here was the finality of it all, the proof. And with a little alcohol, it hit him. And exited, in violence as he yelled and kicked the wall.

"Tsk, tsk. Naughty child, you're going to knock the place down, aren't you?"

Sam didn't look up. "Go away Zuse."

"Ah, but I think not." And grabbed Sam by the chin and kissed him lightly. Sam could barely move, simply out of shock.

"Aw, honey, didn't I tell you I'm gay?"

XXX

Ok, so I had to. There won't be any romance for a while, but I needed a moment of humor. Zuse has strange ways of cheering people up. lol

Zuse: "Please review! Our crazy author revels in any kind of response! I give cookies to reviewers!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Prove It

XXX

It's Quorra's turn to do the disclaimer!

"This story does not belong to DysfunctionalFreak, but to Disney."

….Thanks Quorra. ( -.-' I wish she were a little more exciting...)

XXX

"Sam, where are – are you alright?" Quorra found Sam stock-still, where he'd been for the last ten minutes. Zuse had left a while back, going back to party as if nothing had happened.

"Ye...yeah, perfect." He shuddered. "Can you find Gem? I think I want to go back to the room."

"To get yourself completely smashed? I think not. No, you're going to tell me why I found you the way you were."

She really was like his sister. After some intense coercing, she managed to get the basic idea of it out of him. "So he kissed you. No big deal, people kiss each other all the time."

"It _is _a big deal Quorra. He's a _guy_. And a creepy one at that."

"So? You Users don't seem to care, in general about who you date. Why do you?"

Sam simply shuddered. "In general doesn't mean me. I'm supposed to like girls."

"Supposed to? Then why don't you have a girlfriend? I was wondering about that." she gave him a _look_.

He dropped his gaze away, because he simply didn't have an answer. He'd been mentally trying to avoid that question for a while. After all, if he couldn't fall in love with Quorra, who could he? As a highschooler, too, none of the girls appealed to him very much. All the guys claimed he had too sophisticated tastes, but being 29 and alone proved that wrong.

"If you're so straight, why don't you show me, Sam? Prove it," she challenged.

"Y'know what? I will. I'm going to get myself a girlfriend," he decided, meeting Quorra's eyes. Then quite nearly stalked into the club, yelling, "Hey, Gem! Gem?" She looked at him curiously. "I have something to ask you." He blushed slightly; this was the first time he'd ever asked a girl out, after all. "Would, uh, like to go out with me sometime?"

Gem nearly snorted, but kept her composure. _This_ was rather unexpected. "Alright. I'll meet you at Zen's Dining at seven. Don't be late."

"Uh. Zen's Dining..."

At his obvious lack of knowing the area, she cut him some slack. "It's three buildings to our left, eighth floor. Don't be late," she reminded him, then went over to talk to her Master.

Sam blinked. Then turned to Quorra. "I'm going on a date."

XXX

Ack! This chapter was, like, all dialogue. Almost no point...but at least the story is now moving along and such. Anyways, hope you like! And today's cookie presents from Zuse to reviewers are chocolate chip!

"Hey! I just baked a batch of peanut butter!"

Me: But I gave them away to the first reviewers, sorry, Zuse-y!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Date

XXX

Sam! It's your turn to do the disclaimer!

"Why should I?"

Because it's fun, and I love tortu – I mean, Quorra and Zuse already did!

"Fine. Tron doesn't belong to DysfunctionalFreak – thank goodness – she's just warped our minds."

"And changed our destinies!"

"Go the eff away, Zuse."

XXX

"Okay, okay, Quorra, my hair's done. Leave me alone already!" He swatted at her as she did the finishing touches of the mousse. "It's five til eight, I have to go!"

"Isn't there a User saying that goes, 'fashionably late', or something?"

"That would be for girls, Quorra. If a guy is late, then he's just a jerk." He wasn't really focused on the debate. He was going on a date. With a drop-dead gorgeous girl. Any of his friends would be green with jealousy if they knew. So what the _heck_ was wrong with him? Why wasn't he feeling butterflies in his stomach like he should?

Shaking off the doubts, he rushed down and out. "Eighth floor, eighth floor," he muttered to himself. He threw open the door to see -

"You're late." Gem was sitting all alone in the middle of a huge, table-less room in the same position his father used a lot at the end of his life. Guess it wasn't Zen's Dining for nothing. The place was as decadent as it could be; his hotel room had nothing on it. What was with this world and over-decoration?

He scampered over to sit by her, to avoid The Wrath of Gem. "Where is everyone?"

"I rented the place. It's not often one gets asked out by a User. Waiter, we're ready!" She raised her voice, but not so much that it was unladylike.

Apparently the waiter was as nervous as Sam was of Gem. "Y-yes ma'am! What w-would you like tonight?" The program stuttered as he handed them their menus.

Sam was surprised; he'd assumed there was only that strange blue drink. The menu was full of items he'd never heard of before.

"I'll have the stagnoli with a light dusting of helium, please," Gem stated.

Having no idea what that was, or anything was, he just pointed to a dinner at random.

"I'll be back with your orders in a minute!" The waiter dashed out, probably pleased to be away from such an intimidating woman.

Dinner(?) arrived literally in a minute. Doing his best to not think of what ingredients might be in the so-called food, he shoved a bite in his mouth. It really wasn't so bad, just unfamiliar.

"How is it, ma'am, sir?"

"Delicious, thank you," Gem smiled mysteriously. Yet again. She was so cryptic.

Deciding to take the time to decipher her a little – it being a date after all – he started asking her a few icebreaker questions. "So how did you start working for Zuse?" Darn it, why, _why_ did he have to ask something that involved Zuse?

"He created me. My faction, besides to arm new programs, is to serve him."

Well. Wasn't that sweet.

AKA, insert 'creepy' in place of 'sweet'.

XXX

Yay. More dialogue. Someday I'll start getting to more introspection...

Anyways! Hope you liked the new chappy! I know, I'm adding things here and there. But The Grid is very undefined, it gives me freedom of creativity. Eventually, maybe I'll actually get them to help with reconstruction. Maybe...

If you like, if you don't like, please review! I love critique, as long as it's not flaming!

PS – I've noticed Sam is also a bit OC, but I'm trying...T.T


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

XXX

Hmmm...who to do the disclaimer next? I know!

*Clu is resurrected*

"What's going on?"

You get to do the disclaimer!

"Sweet! Disney owns Tron; Legacy! DysfunctionalFreak does not! Why the heck to I know how to do this?"

XXX

"Well, that didn't work out so well, did it?"

Sam slammed the door of their apartment as his roommate smirked. "Forgive me for having a bad date." Tch, today was miserable. At least it gets better.

A knock on the door. "The Master wants y-..." Gem stopped to glare at Sam. Who wouldn't after their date ran out twenty minutes in, screaming? Her face turned blank to finish speaking. "The Master wants you downstairs." Even her voice was brittle as ice. As she finished speaking, she slipped out of the doorway.

"I won't say, 'I told you so'," Quorra whispered to herself. Even she could see the hurt burned into Sam's face like a scar.

He hadn't meant to run away, but...but. But. But. But. What was he supposed to say? He was sorry? He wasn't, though. She didn't mean anything to him, she was just a tool he used to prove a point. Maybe he should apologize for that? "Hmph. Yeah right."

Quorra looked at him questionably, then assumed it wasn't worth it, and shoved him towards the door, making him jolt out of the small reverie. One brief glance at her and he got it; some things weren't worth pondering. This being one of those things.

They moved once again up the stairs, figuring out the route by this point (although they had a short debate about which way to turn once, in which Quorra won and was, of course, right). It didn't take long to hear the banging music, then voices.

Upon opening the aperture, Quorra gasped and Sam shuddered. "The hell is this, Zuse?" The club was packed full of programs making out, touching each other, getting as naked as one can legally in a club.

A Cheshire grin, followed by a face appeared through the crowd. "It's the New Cycle, Sam! Everyone wants to celebrate it with their special one!"

"I understand, but shouldn't there be limits?" Quorra responded hotly as Sam simultaneously asked,

"What's the New Cycle?"

The second question was ignored. "I have my dear friends...turn a blind eye on certain days," was the dubious statement. "But beyond that, I have work for you. You wished to help out, yes?" He turned to the again-serious Sam, with a deep stare. The other couldn't return the gaze, instead turning to watch the source of the spinning lights. Looking smug, he continued. "There is something I need you to fetch. It's only accessible to Users like yourself, so..." he trailed off, letting them fill in the blanks.

XXX

OMG I wrote something! This chapter was very difficult to write. Not really sure why. But more than romance will happen, so please keep reading/reviewing my dear watchers!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Have Fun!

XXX

Gem's turn for the disclaimer!

"DysfunctionalFreak makes no claim on Disney, Tron or the characters. Any resemblance to real people is accidental, and not the author's intention. Also, anyone out-of-character is the author's true color's

– insanity – showing."

Thanks, Gem. I think.

XXX

_Finally, finally there is a reason for coming here._ Sam felt his body relax before the idea sunk in.

"So?" Came the feminine voice beside him. "What are we doing?"

"We?" An eyebrow raised. "But my dear Quorra, this is only something for Users. I'm truly sorry, but although you live among them, you simply are not one. Only Sam is allowed on this adventure."

Sam noticed Quorra's eyebrows furrowed, if only slightly. She wasn't going to give this up easily, he could tell. He knew her that much.

Much to his surprise, she closed her eyes and stalked away.

"Now that the distraction has left us, may we continue?" Sam jolted and took an unsure step backwards, having both his thoughts interrupted, and Zuse's face an inch away from his.

Because the man - the _program - _ was having way too much fun altogether breathing on him, he stuttered, "Ye-yeah. Uh, so," he forced himself to remember what he was being asked. "What kind of job is it?"

Now definitely chuckling internally, he answered. "Even though I have reconstructed the world after your father destroyed all of Clu's minions," Sam flinched unintentionally, "there are some who prefer to defy me. They, to use a User phrase I love so much, threw a wrench in my work. Now, as a User, you can stop them by going to their HQ and resubmit their data. Really simple, I can walk you through it."

Noting the tone, Sam interjected. "But?"

Zuse sighed. "But, they won't like it, and will most certainly attack you." Then, abruptly, he grinned with his eyes shut. "Have fun!" He shoved Sam out of the door, and began calling out orders to his DJs.

XXX

Sorry, short chapter! I meant to update more this week, but I had exams...(actually I still have one tomorrow, but this is my excuse for putting off studying for a little longer XD).

Well! Next chapter will have a small time skip, but everything will make sense through Sam's memory! Again, R&R! And a big thanks to all those who already have!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Mission Accomplished?

XXX

Forgive me for the sudden angsty chapter! This is the beginning of the first official arc of this series. It's not particularly romantic, but will lead to romance. Please bear with it! It's very introspective for Sam, and helps me flesh out his character.

XXX

"Dammit," was the first word spoken, shattering the glass silence that had gone on for hours. The cut on Sam's jawline bled and stung, but it was the very least of his worries. Just above it on his mental list was the physical weight on his shoulders. "You're so heavy," he whispered to the unconscious body. Why? Why did it have to happen like that? Of all the fu – all the freaking things.

"Well, man, at least it can't get any worse, right?" He drawled, watching the heavens open up and rain down on him. It didn't take long to soak him to the bone, but the lack of temperature kept him from freezing.

A black-clothed limp arm laced in color whipped him in the face. He nearly snapped, then remembered who it was. There was no way he'd yell at someone who'd saved his life.

He trudged on. One foot, then another. Walking was not the way to go, not when there were Light Cycles. If only he could afford to run into one of those buildings and steal one. The architecture in question that he went past were improving as he got further away from his mission point. When they'd left, there was nothing but rubble around them. Here, there were signs of – well, not life, but not devastation, anyways, and they steadily were improving.

"At least we don't have to worry about being seen. No one's outside, and I don't blame them." He still kept his voice at minimum, contradicting himself. "You don't either, do you, Tron?"

XXX

HAHAHAHA! I put a cliffhanger in there! Or something close to one. Next chapter will be abnormally long, because I don't want to have to spend too many chapters on this part. You want Zuse/Sam, too, right? I thought so. XD I'll get to it as quickly as I can! Again, read and review!


	11. Chapter 11  Flashback Part I

Chapter 11 – Flashback Part I

XXX

I don't own Tron! I just, you know, creepishly warp the characters to my desires! And yes, I made up the word creepishly just now.

XXX

It had started out easy enough. His Light Cycle made him to the HQ in less than an hour. He had slipped in without notice, hacking into the system with the code Zuse gave him via earphone. It wasn't until he'd navigated through the majority of the maze – one almost as complex as Zuse's hotel – that he'd realized something was off. Y'know, just that hundreds of programs were lining the halls, hung to the walls, skewered through their hands, feet, and foreheads with shiny steel nails, all unconscious.

"What the..."

"Hm? What is it?" Zuse asked casually.

Sam described the scene as briefly as possible, trying not to let his voice crack. "It's almost as if someone's draining them of power. Their colors are so faint." Who would do something so disgusting to so many? More importantly, why? Sam definitely would get to the bottom of this.

"Keep on going. The root of all evil will show itself soon enough," came the unaffected reply. "Now, in twenty feet, head left."

The further Sam went, the more bodies appeared, some splayed on the floor. It eventually became so crowded that he had to swallow the bile in his throat and step on them. _They're not people. Only programs,_ he told himself over and over. There was no smell, no blood, but that only made it a little easier.

Finally reaching what seemed to be a main room (a huge, over-decadent door), he ran into a pair of guard programs. _That's odd__, they're blue. Not orange._ There was no time to ponder, though, as he had to launch into a mini disk war that occupied all of his mind. "That was easy," he laughed, it taking a total of ten seconds to gracefully rid the world of them.

"I sure hope so. Otherwise you'll be having a hard time making it out of here, Sam."

Sam whipped around to find the origin of the voice. It had sounded dreadfully

like, "Father? Is that you?" Sam croaked out, not believing it himself but hoping desperately.

A chuckle echoed through the hallway. "You'll have to look to find out," was the only hint. There was no one around; he was very obviously alone. Giving up the pointless search, he pushed open the door.

The hall emptied into a round, stunningly white room, it's ceiling hundreds of feet above his head. The room held nothing. He reported to Zuse. Or tried.

"I'm in an open room. Where next?"

There was no reply.

"Zuse? Hey, dude, where are you?"

Still nothing.

"There's no reception in the rest of this building, Sam. It's pointless." The same chillingly familiar voice resounded from everywhere.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Sam was getting irritated.

"If you can make it to me, I'll tell you!" The laugh this time was arrogant, condescending.

"Wait a minute. Are you Clu?" If that were true, then his father's death was for nothing. What was wrong with this place?

Instead of a reply, Sam got eight doors open. "So I'm supposed to chose one, is that it?" Having no idea what the correct one was, he took the one straight in front and bolted through. It led to another rotund room, this one much smaller. The passageway immediately became blocked by spikes, and eight guardsmen appeared, all ready to derezz him. "What is this, some kind of video game?" Realizing that yes, in fact, it was, he rolled his eyes and continued to shatter them into a million pieces of data.

The room became unblocked, and without any other way to go, Sam headed back to the large room.

By the sixth room – he had _horrible_ luck, he was breathing hard. All the rooms were the same. It was nothing more than a test of endurance and luck. At least he had the former of the two.

The seventh room, the one leading directly right, he hit gold. It was yet another round room – whoever built the place must hate corners, Sam decided – with a table in the middle, each chair filled with a more greedy-looking program than the last. But neither Clu nor his father was there. _Of course they wouldn't be,_ Sam chastised himself, _they're both dead_.

Every program turned to look at him. Their faces ranged from bored to disgusted, but none seemed kind. "You made it!" sounded a joyous voice, not from the table, and he realized with the change in the program's expressions that the speaker was behind him. Frozen again by the the speaker, Sam couldn't move as the someone from behind walked in front of him. "I missed you so much!" The voice was seeped in pain and sorrow. Like how Sam felt.

In the middle of being hugged, and of crying, he managed to ask, "Why would you do this, dad?"

XXX

Evil cliffhanger! It's the extra-long chapter I promised! It's my gift to you because I passed all my exams. Please R&R!


	12. Chapter 12 Flashback Part II

Chapter 12 – Flashback Part II

XXX

I think I rather enjoy bringing characters who were dead back to life. I mean, Zuse and Gem, Clu for the disclaimer, Tron, and now Sam's father! It's a great tension-builder though. XD

XXX

"Why would you do this, dad?" Sam couldn't believe this. His father was here, in the flesh! There was no way it was Clu; Clu was awful, and had no feelings. The person embracing him was kind, loving. So why? Killing programs, ruining Zuse's work, trying to kill _him_, none of this was something his father would do.

His father let go of the bear hug to take a good look at Sam. "Do what? What are you talking about?" He stared directly into Sam's eyes, beseeching him.

Suddenly, curiously, Sam found himself having a hard time answering that. What was he talking about? Why would he accuse his father of...well of anything? "I..."

His father smiled. "I know. You were wondering why Zuse has been such a horrible program, so much that I would have to work to get rid of him. I told you, Sam, he's been twisted ever since I got rid of Clu. He's upset because his old friend was derezzed, he's taking it out on us. It'll be fine though. You and I will shut down his data together, won't we?"

"Oh, right. Of course we will." Sam found himself agreeing before he'd come to a decision. How strange. He felt like he'd only just gotten here; he even was wearing overworld clothing. But he'd been here for weeks. How strange indeed.

They quickly set to work. Sam had been working on the code to derezz Zuse, but it was difficult. It could easily take weeks. Hopefully it would be done before Zuse got an army together...

-Three Days Later-

Sam woke up among his crisp white bedsheets in the equally achromatic room to sleep-disruptive shouting, but was loathe to leave the warmth. After all, there was no reason for him to get involved, right? It was probably a riot of one of Zuse's men.

Or so he thought, until he recognized what the arguers were saying.

"I fight for the users, Kevin Flynn."

"Then, why are you fighting me, Tron?" Sam's father sounded uncharacteristically cocky.

"Because you're no lon – Arhg!" Tron's voice was cut off as he doubled over in pain, something Sam managed to see as he flew out of his room.

"Dad! What's going on?" Sam yelled as he took in the spectacle. Tron's half-fading image was surrounded on all sides by programs under Kevin Flynn's control. The man himself was standing on a pedestal on the far side of the room, gloating at the near-derezzed program. Kevin twisted his head and upper back unnaturally as he turned to look at his son.

"Sam!" He straightened himself. "Get out of here. You could be hurt."

"Sam! Listen to me! This is not the man you knew!" Tron feebly spoke, causing Sam to start. "He's put you under some kind of spell. Wake up!"

What an odd thing to say. So many odd things had been happening lately. First the clothes, now this. How odd.

"What do you mean?" Sam felt compelled to listen. "Tell me!"

"Derezz him immediately!"

"No!" Sam grabbed the old program by the hand and, fighting off the guards, ran out of the room, navigating to the exit.

"Capture them! Stop them!"

Through a little clever thinking, Sam got them out of there, decently alive.

"You owe me one freaking good explanation."

XXX

Hope you weren't disappointed! There'll only be one more part to this, in which Tron explains what's going on. It'll be a much shorter chappy, like the others. Then we'll be back to the romance!

Oh, and I think I should mention; THIS STORY WILL NEVER GET TO LEMON. I cannot write it on this computer, being school-owned. There'll be references, maybe, and definitely making out, but nothing more. If you were looking forward to that, I'm sorry. R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Makes Sense Now?

XXX

"Kevin Flynn is no longer a User." Tron began his explanation. Which, by the way, was so much more than sufficient. "Rather than destroy Clu with himself like we believed, he _absorbed_ Clu into himself, obtaining Clu's power. At the same time, he lost some of his self, took on Clu's mental qualities, and now he doesn't have his User powers. He needed you to get rid of Zuse, to, well, to do whatever he wishes. His aim, I cannot say I know."

What an awful tale. But it wasn't a tale. It definitely wasn't a tale. "Probably to take over the world. Every video game's boss is to take over the world, isn't it?" Sam laughed humorlessly. At the quizzical look he got from Tron, he muttered, "Forget it. Continue, please."

"You do not remember the rest?" Sam shook his head dolefully. "He used some kind of spell to confuse you, to trick you into forgetting and think what he wanted you to. I have no idea what he used to do that, either. Clu had power beyond explanation or imagination. I received word from Zuse that your contact had been cut off, and to go in to rescue you. That was three days ago. It took time to reach you." He spoke the last words apologetically.

Zuse. Zuse, Zuse, Zuse.

The one he was perfectly convinced was the ultimate evil. Now he was being told the program was on the 'good' side? Tron he could understand, even his father, but Zuse? That would take time to sink in.

"Zuse misses you. As does Quorra, and Gem. They asked me to convey that message to you when I could. They would tell you themselves, but," he pulled out a shattered piece of technology. "As you can see, it was destroyed in the fighting. Zuse said that may happen, so he planned in advance."

Without warning, Tron slumped to the ground. "Hey, hey! You okay!" The light streaks across Tron's body hadn't gone out, but were fading. Like the ones in that dreaded building...Sam shrugged off that thought as he threw the program over his shoulders to tread the broken path home, silently, alone.

XXX

THE ARC IS OVER! Okay, but seriously, we're getting back to romance now! Hope you like, or love, but if you don't, tell me anyways! R&R! (Seriously, that chappy flew by. O.o )


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Missed You

XXX

The clock on the wall said three-thirty, Sam noted duly as he dragged himself barely through the threshold of the light-less building that sufficed as 'home' in the Grid for him. After all that, one would think that there'd be at least a welcoming party, huh? But no, life doesn't work like that. Instead, Sam simply set his torpid companion on a comfy armchair in the rotund entrance floor that was very similar to that of a nice hotel back on earth.

No one understands what it means to be exhausted until the moments they are. Exhausted not in the meaning of very tired, but of near-dead, literally unable to move a foot even if their life were at stake. Sam here was experiencing this very phenomenon; he'd actually had an adrenaline rush in order to get him the last few blocks there, along with much self-encouragement. Still, he flopped onto the floor, unable and definitely unwilling to bother to move to a more soft place on the ground. All he could remember after that was the world turning black, all he could feel was pure bliss.

XXX

"Hey, Tetro, who's this kid?" A pretty working program asked her boyfriend while poking her face into semiconscious Sam's.

The program thus dubbed Tetro turned to her with surprise flickering across his face. "I don't know. I wonder if he's with this one?" He pointed towards Tron.

"Mnn..." groaned Sam, sounding rather like a gorilla. "Whaddaya want, Zuse?"

"Zuse?" Laughed the reply. "Zuse _has_ arrived. But how did you know?"

This set a wildfire blush across Sam's cheeks. Of course, he hadn't actually seen Zuse, he had just thought of the man first thing. Why...? "I'm psychic," he grumbled.

"Haha. I think our dear friend over there could use a bath, though, couldn't he?" Zuse indicated Tron.

"Ah!" Sam started, as everything flowed back. As he did, Zuse's face turned serious.

"Don't say anything. Wait until we're not around anyone," the man said harshly, very unlike himself.

Sam nodded, then said off-pitch and squeaking, "Yeah, Lisso is really tired. We pulled an all-nighter building that tower yesterday, and just collapsed when we got back!" Zuse's facade returned with a smile.

"I'll take you upstairs." Came the reply, and Tetro and his girlfriend never knew a thing.

"Sam! You're back! Oh, oh, I missed you!" Quorra draped herself over his shoulders, crying as they entered the 'employee only' area. "We'd...we all thought you were dead, Sam," she admitted when she could speak again.

Zuse's face was grim, like he had entertained similar thoughts. "When your microphone stopped working, we had no idea what was going on with you. I was really amazed to see you downstairs this morning as we'd all...given up hope." Zuse's eyes slitted like a cowboy in an old movie wanting revenge. Gem didn't seem to be concerned however; then again, was she ever?

Sam suddenly realized he'd really hurt them. How could he do that? Gem was amiable and kind to him, Quorra was like his sister, and Zuse...well, Zuse was...what was he to him? The guy freaking kissed him out of humor, but now he looked sad, and sweet, and sexy. Wait. Not sexy. Or? Maybe...

"Dammit, Zuse. Damn it all! What are the hell you doing to my head?" Sam blurted out. Everyone looked surprised, most of all Zuse, especially when he was kissed right then and there.

XXX

HAHAHA! Super-evil cliffhanger! Next chapter will be delicious (and maybe have a plot? Maybe?), so keep reading! Hope you loves!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Oh, Damn

XXX

The taste of someone else's lips, tongue, breath...no, of _Zuse's_, was perfect. There was not another word for it. Delicious, satisfying, melting, they all fit, but weren't enough. Sam hadn't had more than a few high school flings and was starved for this type of romance. The girls had faded into the background minutes ago, as nothing else mattered. He noticed a bit that he was moaning like a girl, but that was also pointless and Sam paid no attention. All he cared about was the attached lips and the hand that was creeping up inside his shirt. "Oh, damn," he croaked out as cold, smooth fingertips slid up his stomach, up to his upper chest...

"Eh hem," coughed Quorra pointedly and Sam snapped back to reality, throwing himself away. Zuse, apparently had other plans, because he put on a sad face as his kisser pulled away, trying not to let go. "I thought you said you didn't like him?" She teased, eyebrows raised.

Trying to act cool, Sam turned away from her, avoiding her eyes, desperately trying not to blush. "O-of course I don't!"

"Riiight. Because that wasn't a total makeout session. Sam, I have a boyfriend too, and I'm not some stupid ISO anymore. Just get over it; Gem and I already did." She turned to Gem. "You owe me drinks tonight, by the way." She smirked as her fellow's eyes closed unhappily.

"You bet on me, didn't you? And what do you mean by _too_?"

"Ah, don't worry, Quorra dear. He'll come around soon, won't he?" He winked mischievously at Sam, and Sam wondered how on earth he could have even gone near the man – the _program!_ "But more importantly, shouldn't we do something about him?" Tron was indicated at.

When reminded of what happened, everyone sobered up. The few moments of humor suddenly seemed superficial and lame. Zuse rounded on Sam. "I think the three of us deserve an explanation."

This was going to be a while.

XXX

Ah, excuse the language of this and last chapter, it was rather necessary, but I don't want to push the limit. Sorry for the short chapter! It gets better. And this was the first semi-lemony scene I've written, so I'm hoping it wasn't _too_ awful. But tell me what you think! R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Disney Cliché, Much?

XXX

Yes, I'm actually continuing this! I've just been having (a 2 month-long) writer's block, and lack of plot ideas, but I think it's finally gonna go somewhere. Again, I don't own Tron (because Zuse wouldn't have died otherwise).

XXX

After a long, grueling recounting of Sam's horrors, sprinkled with many shudders and several unwanted(?) hugs from a smiley and oddly comforting program with an even odder name, the truth came out. There were a few tears from the girls, surprisingly.

"I'll kill that bastard," Quorra growled in her sisterly love, eyes still red and face still wet.

"You're description of the imprisoned programs," Zuse interrupted suddenly, ignoring and shifting the mood. "It's rather like when programs are returned to the database via a torture called 'recall'. It sucks their energy straight out of them and recycles it. Odd, isn't it?" He lifted his eyebrows, hinting to Sam to continue.

"So, then," Sam guessed tentatively. "My father is stealing their energy for his own use? And what could that be?" He asked, seeing the approval of the idea in Zuse's expression.

"World dominance, most likely." Sam tried his best not to burst out laughing at the answer.

"What?"

"It's just so typical. I mean, isn't that the bad-guy's desire in every Disney movie ever made?" At the lack of understanding, Sam rolled his eyes and explained. "User thing."

"Either way, we still have to stop him. Gem, I want you and Quorra to do some research on _why_ I haven't heard about this from surrounding area residents, and maybe interview a few of them."

"And you, Master?"

"Impending doom aside, Sam and I have unfinished business," he smirked almost evilly as he dragged the somewhat unwilling User off to a room of their own.

XXX

Huh. That was easier to write than I figured...

Cookies again! These are girl scout thin mints, which Zuse bought WAY too many of and I'm forcing him to part with in order to stay thin and beautiful for my boy's love. XD

R&R! 3


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Fess Up

XXX

I doesn't own Tron. I doesn't own really anything, even this computer...T.T

XXX

Sam found himself trapped between a rock and a hard place. That is, if you exchange the rock for a wall and the hard place being, well, Zuse. Nothing implied, luckily. But, still. And why did Zuse enjoy breathing on him so much?

He flinched as Zuse began speaking with his eyebrows furrowed in frustration."Admit to it already!" It wasn't a demand, though, but rather a plead. His clear eyes were insistent and piercing.

"Admit to what?"

"I know you know," Zuse sighed, pulling his face back to knead his fingers through his hair. "Sam, it's the _seventeenth chapter_ already! Readers are getting bored!"

"What?"

"Nevermind. But really, darling! You have to – oh, what's the User saying..." he waved a hand dramatically through the air. "Ah, yes. Fess up."

"Fess up to _what?_" Sam shoved the man (program! darn it!) out of the way harshly. He did has best to stalk gracefully out of the room, face flustered by – most likely – the adrenaline from the heat of the moment. Until he was grabbed with one hand around his waist and the other cupping his face. Of course. "Get off of me you sicko!"

"Hush, hush. Just relax." The tone was one Sam had never before heard Zuse use. It was a croon, calming and sweet, like a mother to her child...

"I'm not a child!" Sam protested, but his resistance was fading fast. It felt good to be held, even if it was in such and awkward position.

"I know you're hurting, what with your father, all the bodies, homesickness. But it'll be okay. So just fess up." He turned Sam around gently to face him. "Give me your pain. I can't heal you, but at least let me share it with you. Won't you let me?"

Sam had difficulty looking at the face of his momentary mother/friend/sourceofmentalchaos. Really, he was making every effort not to cry. "I...I..." _Shit._ Now sobs were seriously coming from his throat, and he couldn't do anything but give in. "It hurt, seeing...seeing my father there..." he whispered, barely managing to speak at all. "I was...kinda hoping he'd be still alive, but I...I'd rather have him dead than, well. Like this. I don't want that!" He suddenly nearly shouted, startling his fellow, then quieted again with a little help (AKA crooning). "It's just, he was the only one who ever truly loved me. When I was a child, and he left, I felt so empty. But then he returned! So...after the Clu thing, I just, just thought it might be the same again. But it wasn't." Sam's voice cracked and trailed off.

"Darling, it's okay." Sam was amazed to see Zuse crying a little himself. Caught up in the moment, Sam wrapped his arms around the man (PROGRAM!). "You're right, it will."

XXX

Aww! Warm and fuzzies! I haven't really written something like this before, but it didn't turned out too bad (I hope). Tell me what you think plz!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Decisiveness

XXX

Yes! I'm actually going to continue this! I had to stop from writer's block, then exams, then returning my computer to the school, so I couldn't do anything all summer...REALLY SORRY GUYS! Now before I go on and on – the story!

XXX

So there was really no way around it. He could ponder it, try to explain his way around it, cry about it all he wanted, but that wouldn't make a difference.

His father would still be doing horrible things to programs.

Thus Sam picked himself up. He washed his face in the excessively elaborate sink and swigged down a glass of alcohol-free Source and got dressed for the first time in over a day. He took a deep, encouraging breath and opened the door.

"-been in there for too long! What did you do to him, Zuse?" Quorra was chewing out the sheepish program, while Gem did her best to stay out of both sides.

"He helped me get my life back." Sam had a smile that was so contagious and self-assured that soon all four of them were smiling for no particular reason. "Thank you, Zuse, Quorra, Gem. If it weren't for all of you, I'd be lost now. Instead, I know exactly what to do." The other's expressions became solemn but agreeing.

"I have to save my father."

"What! No, that's not it, you idiot, Sam! I love you but-" Quorra burst out, while Zuse agreed with her in incredulity.

"He's right," coughed a voice behind them.

"Tron! You're supposed to be in bed!" Gem surprised them all in her sudden concern over his welfare.

"I don't care. Kevin Flynn was a great man, and still can be. If it was possible for a User to put a program into his body, then it should be possible to take a program _out_ of that body. Would you not agree?" Sam chuckled. Tron had just about read his mind.

"It's _possible._ That doesn't mean it's _going to work_." Quorra reminded them all in her sisterly way.

"'It will work, if we believe in the Users,'" Zuse made use of Tron's famous line. "I may not believe in Users particularly, but I believe in Sam."

"Stop trying to look so cool, Master. It doesn't fit you," Gem reminded him, though she was only joking this time.

"It will work, Quorra. I know it. I'll bring my father back and everything will be the way it should be." Sam pleaded to her with his eyes.

"Huh. Fine. I guess I'll put my faith in you too. Just don't get killed because I won't able to pick up your dead body." Her reaction was so important to Sam, in ways he couldn't explain. Forever, she would be his dear sister. Sam took as the affirmative to leave, bringing along only the basics.

"Now why can't things be like this to _our_ _relationship?_" Zuse complained as Sam left.

XXX

Yay! Chappie done! Mostly dialogue, sorry, but I reworked my plan for the rest of this story, and this chapter was fundamental to the plot. More action next chapter. Oh, and this is the first time I've used a Mac (last year were Window school comps), so bear with me as I figure it out! Hope you still like this story!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Into the Lair

XXX

Yes, another chapter already! Sam's now found a new self-confidence: how will it affect him? Also: I don't own Tron. Though I reeeeeally wish I could...

XXX

The road back to his father was simple enough: straight and empty. Deep down, though, Sam felt the doubt eat at him. He knew, _knew_ he could save his father. That was a given. But at what cost? Would he come back alive? Or mentally destroyed – newspapers always mentioned people who went through traumas of all sorts and came back...damaged. Sam did his best not to let the worry get to him as it would only be a hindrance later, but it was impossible to completely ignore.

Quietly he drove his LightCycle on down that road. It was sunrise: he had woken a little before dawn and the sun was painting the sky like a professional. He watched that sunrise like a vampire, as if it were his last.

He reached the building, the _lair_, as the sun started reaching its arms around his part of the dataspace. Even if it wasn't real, it seemed perfect, and Sam wondered about it aimlessly.

There was a guard this time that seemed ready for his coming. "You're not going any further," the programs threatened in their monotonous tones.

"Really?" Like the others, the guard programs were defeated quickly, but not before one of them sounded an alarm. The sound was deafening: there was no way that it could be missed.

"Not good." Sam bolted into the building, praying he could find some crevice or hiding place without getting caught.

"Sam? Oi, Sam, what's going on?" Quorra spoke into his earphone. "If there's any trouble, I'll send backup..."

"It's fine, Quorra." The assurance was hypocritical as he whispered in reply. This was not the time to have her worried over him: programs were coming and he wasn't in the best of situations.

There was silence on her end for a moment.

"Trust me," he implored.

He could hear a soft sigh on her side. "I do. Alright, I won't, but if the line cuts off again, we're all going to come after you." Her voice implied her previous warning, _"I won't be able to pick up your dead body." _The others had assumed she was joking, but Sam knew what she really meant. _Don't die._

"It'll be fine. Okay, Quorra?" Another, longer silence, and he stopped running. "Quorra? Quorra, you-" He realized the problem. "NOT AGAIN!" He screamed so loud it reverberated off the wall. "Darn it," he muttered as he realized his mistake.

"It's the infiltrator!" A program yelled in its toneless voice. "Get him!" Another one proclaimed.

Sam set out at a dead run.

XXX

Another chapter, this one not as interesting. I think I'm losing my touch...then again it was written in class. But I put in actual details! Hope you like, and then please REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Reactions

I hope most of my old followers are reading this...if you're a new reader, though, welcome!

XXX

"It'll be f-" Sam's voice suddenly cut off.

Quorra, Zuse and Gem were in a sterile-white room which Zuse claimed had the best radio connection in a million data-blocks. It wasn't the connection was the problem, though; someone purposely was trying to keep them from talking to Sam, and Quorra could guess. "Sam? Sam!" she screamed into the microphone. She had felt this emotion before - when the radio cut off last time, and when she thought she would never see Kevin Flynn again. It was despair. Loss. She couldn't deal with it, and her automatic response was to shut out everything.

"Quorra, are you alright?" Gem was yelling into her ear, and she realized she was on the ground, probably collapsed with shock.

She couldn't speak. The idea of Sam being captured again, or worse; it dulled her senses. She could hear little bits of swearing and the coldness of the ground, but not even that really penetrated. Sam; he was the only thing she could process.

XXX

"It'll be f-" Sam's voice cut off. Gem wasn't really surprised; it had happened once, it could happen twice. She was the only who kept her senses. Master started cursing at the machine and venting in a way she hadn't seen before. Quorra screamed, than fainted; she would be fine for the moment.

"Master Zuse, please calm down."

"Can't you see, Gem! He could be dead, or worse..." Zuse slipped carelessly into a chair and dragged his fingers through his hair. "Shit..." began another string of expletives.

With that, she assumed he'd be alright and attended to Quorra, shaking her awake. "Quorra, are you alright?"

The ex-ISO opened her eyes, but didn't seem to see anything. "Quorra..."

XXX

Oh, the irony of the world. It was like a rule that right when things seem to be doing fine, the world flips and you with it once again. He really should've expected it; it happened before. _So why didn't I realize?_ Sam was practically in a wolf's den, and all he was doing was sitting around, worrying uselessly.

Zuse stood up suddenly. "Alright girls. You promised, didn't you Quorra? Something along the lines of 'If you're in danger, we'll come after you?' Well, now's not the time to go breaking promises, is it, honey?" His devilish smile was back as he reached out a hand to her. She took it, hand shaking, and slowly stood up.

"How...?" She whispered.

Zuse chuckled. "I'm sure there's several questions behind that. But I can't leave my beloved behind, can I?" He turned to Gem. "Pack our bags, won't you my dear? I think our adventure is beginning!"

XXX

So guess who went a little crazy on Chapter 20 (I can't believe it's that far already) ? Yes, POVs are fun, especially when things get exciting, when you're listening to Tron soundtrack music, and when you're getting into the mind of Emo!Zuse.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – The Beginning of the End

I just realized, Kevin Flynn hasn't done the disclaimer (I think)!

Kevin Flynn: I will destroy this world!

You're supposed to do the disclaimer, not declaim to the world...

Kevin: Fine. This story doesn't belong to that Freak -

It's DysfunctionalFreak to you mister!

Kevin: To DysfunctionalFreak. And I will dis-

Shut up.

XXX

Sam was in a very, very frustrating situation. Being surrounded on all sides by programs that want you de-rezzed - or dead, if they knew the term - isn't usually something that he generally enjoyed. "Hey, guys, it's me! Kevin Flynn's kid -"

"Sam Flynn identified. Take him in," one of the droll voices from the back spoke.

So they weren't going to kill him? Well, at least that was good. If you consider being captured and taken to your enemy (that happened to be your father) good. He tried to fight them off with his disk, but it wasn't easy, as there were at least forty of them. It didn't take him long to have his disk confiscated and his hands tied behind his back. "You guys all suck, you know," he muttered furiously.

"What did you say, User?" The one holding onto him inquired without curiosity.

"Nothing," he retorted.

It wasn't a very long walk, but as he silently was pushed along the hallways, Sam noted a strange and startling difference from the last time he was there. There were no injured programs; in fact, the walls were stark clean. It was a little unnerving; Zuse had said his father needed the energy for something. He didn't need it anymore.

Sam stumbled into a large room that he recognized. And a face he recognized.

"Hello, Sam. Miss me?"

"Not at all. Rather, I've come here to fight you," he yelled.

"Fight me? When you don't even have your disk?" The voice was condescending now.

"I don't care! I'll save you, father!"

"Save me?" There was a chorus of laughing, as even the pathetic programs found it amusing. "Sam, I don't need saving. If anything, _you_ do!"

Sam started feeling like an idiot, but remembered why he was there for the moment. "It's not my father I'm talking to. I'm talking to CLU! I'll defeat you and save my father!"

CLU seemed to debate the idea for a moment, then laughed again. "Alright. Alright! Let's do this little _fight_ of yours. Then we'll see who's stronger. Give him back his disk!" He barked at the program nearest that was holding it. "Let him free. I won't lose this time, _Sam Flynn_. I beat your father, and now it's your turn."

XXX

Sorry, it's a short chappy. It was so hard to write, though! I don't like this fighting stuff, and I can't wait to get back to the romance and humor. Should be soon...

R&R! I love you all!


End file.
